PCA
by Ham-Angel
Summary: Welcome to PCA' Pashmina joins a boarding school called 'Pacific Coast Academy'. She gets a crush, meets some friends, an enemy, and much more. Please R and R! A fic by... well, you'll see. HB PS CP OP SM and SB
1. Welcome!

**PCA**

**by Ham-Angel**

**_Authors note: _**Hi guys! Guess who this is? Not one person, but two people! See our pen-name? Yep. This is Ham-Kelly, and angel37. We've been chatting, and we decided to write a fic together! Cool, eh? The couples are… HB, PS, CP, SM, OP, and SB. And, an obvious Zoey 101 and Hamtaro cross-over. Hope you all enjoy! (Oh, and this first chap is by Ham-Kelly.)

* * *

"D-ad! Stop going so fast!" cried Pashmina. Her dad cruised along the road by the California shore line. Her blonde hair brushed past her lily white face. Her dad slowed down: he was going pretty fast.

"I'm sorry, sweetie…" he said. "I'm just really nervous-"

"I HAVE TO GO PEE!" shouted Cappy from the backseat.

"We're almost there!" their dad said.

"But I _really _have to go!" whined Pashmina's little brother. He was slightly sweating uder his short brown hair and green cap.

Their dad sight, and pulled over. Cappy jumped out and ran behind a tree.

"What were you saying, dad?" she asked, turning to her father. He sighed and stared at her.

"Well, I don't know how I feel about you going to an all-boys school: that is just suddenly accepting girls." he sighed. Pashmina smiled, and touched his shoulder.

"It's ok, dad. Really. I'll be fine." she giggled. "PCA will be really fun, I'm sure of it. And I will be with Cappy-"

"DRIVE!" shouted Cappy as he leaped in the car. The two turned around, and looked at Cappy.

"Wha-?"

"MAD SQUIRREL! DRIVE!"

Sure enough, a small squirrel scurried out from behind the tree, looking really mad. The family drove off.

"Here we are." sighed her dad, as the two kids got out of the car. Before Pashmina could say anything, her dad came over and gave a her a huge hug. She hugged him back.

"This is your first time in boarding school. Pelase be safe."

"I will, dad!"

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Come _on_, Pashmina!" cried Cappy. He struggled with his bags as he stepped up the cement stairs. Pashmina grabbed her two pink bags and ran past her brother.

PCS was beautiful, not to mention chique. Right next to the large, big, building was a beach. The sun was setting.

Pashmina bumped into someone, dropping her bags. She looked up… to be face-to-face to the cutest boy she ever saw.

He had spiky, orange hair, and was carrying a stack of books. He had a kind, soft face and he was wearing camouflage pants and a beige shirt. He blushed.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok." she smiled, and the boy blushed even more.

"Well… hi, I'm Stan."

"I'm Pashmina."

"N-Nice to meet you."

"Hope I see you soon."

"Yeah. You too! Kiss you soon, I mean-!"

_That is so adorable!_

She laughed. "Yeah. Kiss you soon!"

She walked off.

The boy blushed.

* * *

"Dorm 101." she said, looking at the sign. It read 'Pashmina, Bijou, Sandy and Sparkle.'

She pushed the dorm open.

"Wow!" she smiled at the purple walls. There were 2 bunk beds. She plopped her bags on one top bunk.

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_"

Pashmina slightly frowned. She walked into the bathroom. There stood two girls.

The first one was shaking. She was very skinny, and had shoulder-length plantanium blonde hair, held in two blue ribbons. She wore a blue t-shirt that hung loosely over her flat and thing figure. She also wore a navy blue mini skirt, and white sandals.

Her friend had crossed arms and was rolling her eyes. She was much fuller than the other girl. She had short, red flippy hair down to her chin, and rosy cheeks. She wore an orange tank top, and red basketball shorts. She wore white sneakers. She glanced up at Pashmina. Pashmina glanced back.

"Umm…what's wrong?" asked Pashmina.

"_Zat _is wrong!" screamed the blonde. She pointed one finger at something on the wall. "A FOUNTAIN TOILET!"

Lo and behold.

"It's _not _a fountain toilet!" cried her redheaded friend. She sighed and walked over to her pal. She sobbed and wrapped her arms around red-head girl. She sighed and patted her back.

After pulling away from the strange hug, she held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Sandy." Pashmina shook.

"My name's Pashmina. And…"

They both looked at the stranger girl. Sandy sighed.

"She's Bijou-"

"GUWAAAAH!"

"Uhm… from France."

"Oh. Ok. Hi, Bijou."

"B-bonjour."

Pashmina laughed a bit, and then heard someone else call out.

"Hello? I'm I the first one here?"

The three girls emerged from the bathroom. There was another girl.

This girl had curly, brown hair in two pigtails held by pink pigtails. She wore a white t-shirt and soft blue jeans. She had high, black boots and quite a bit of blush. She looked around.

"Hi. I'm Sandy. This is Bijou."

"I'm Pashmina."

"Yeah, hi." she said, looking around. She pointed to a bunk with pale blue and baby pink bags on it. "I want this bunk."

"But that's my bunk!" cried Bijou. The girl glared at her. She raised her plantanium blonde eyebrows. "OK, I'm gone!"

Bijou grabbed her bags and moved it to the bed under Pashmina's bunk. The new girl plunked on it and dumped her pale puple bags and big leather suitcase there.

"I'm Sparkle, by the way. And I suggest you stay out of my way!"

"OK!" squeeked Bijou. Sandy rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go explore campus." she sighed. She pulled Bijou out. And, after a while, Pashmina followed.

* * *

_Please tell us how you liked the first chapter!_


	2. Bijous New Crush and New Friends

HEY! This is angel73 here! Ok,ok, I know I said no more author notes, but for this chapter, I'm going to use just this one! Oh, and, I apoligze for the lack of updates I have to do! I guess I can be a little lazy sometimes...so, for those of you who arewondering when the heck I'm going to update, then try to eb patient!

oh, and heres the special thanks! (Me and Ham'Kelly decided that we will have special thanks through out the story!)

**cappyandpashy4ever:** Yay! Our first reviewer!Thanks for the review!

**dbzgtfan2004:** Lol! Um, is that all you say in your reviews? Just wondering! Thanks for the review!

**sparkleshine101:**Well, hopefully it will make more sence in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Tsubaki Munewaga:**Oh trust me, you have no idea whats going to happen! Lol, thanks for the review!

**Crystalgurl101:** Well, I can tell your probably going to like this story! Since you love Zoey101! Thanks for reviewing!

**Princess Kikyo Sora:**Sorry! Its probably going to take a while to finish this! Lol, tahkans for reviewing!

well, here i the chapter! And please REVIEW!

71717171717171771771717

The four girls walked around campus, looking around.

"Ooooh! Isn't that guy a hunk!" cried Sparkle, pointing to a guy near by." Ooh! And that one over there! And that one, and that one..."

Bijou rolled he eyes and muttered under her breath, " Figures that brat would fall for that many guys."

Sparkle looked at Bijou, with a REAL scary glare, and said, "What was that jerk?"

"N-nothing!" said Bijou. "And don't call me a jerk! At least I'm not a SLOB!"

"What!" Sparkle yelled back. " How in the world am I a slob?"

"Oh come on! Izn't it obvious? You practilly trashed your bunk, what was supposed to be MINE!" yelled back Bijou. Sparkles face turned a deep red...

"Ok, ok! No more fighting!" said Sandy, managing to stop the girls from killing eachother. "No more fighting! Theres children here you know- OH MY GOSH!"

Pashmina gave Sandy a weird look. "Um, excuse me?"

Sandy seemed to be ignoring what Pashmina said, she was to busy stareing at a certain building..a building that had a sign that said, "The Auditorium: Fulll of fun fun entertainment, and has a Drama Club! Its indeed a acters dream come true!"

"Acting?" said Pashmina. "Sandy, I never knew you were into acting!"

" Are you kidding?" said Sandy. "I practilly live my life as a actress! My dream is to become one! And let me just tell you, I'm very good at it!"

"Really?" said Pashmina. "Well, prove it then!"

Sandy grinned. Then she walked up to Bijou and said in a mournful, depressing voice, " Oh Bijou! Its just terrible! I have no money! I'm so broke! Y-you see, my family is poor! They sent me here to escape the dangerous life back home! OH LIFE IS SO HURTFUL!"

Pashminas jaw nearly fall off. That was one of the best sad voices she ever heard!...And it was ACTING!

Bijou, who had fallen for Sandys acting trick, said, "Oh my Sandy! I'm so sorry! Here, take some of my money! Its forty dollars! And my familys rich, so, if you need any help, always talk to me!"

Sandy smiled at Pashmina, and gave her a look that said, 'Told you so!' then, she looked back at Bijou with her sad face, and said, "Thank you Bijou! For being a nice friend and...giving me forty dollars for no reason!"

"Huh?" said Bijou. Then, she suddenly got the idea of what Sandy just did to her, and glared at Sandy.  
"SANDY!"

Sandy laughed, then ran off with Bijous money, Bijou chaseing after her. While running, Sandy looked back at Sandy and said, " Still think I'm a bad actress?"

717171717171771717171771717171717

Cappy sat down on the Campus park bench, he looked around with a smile.

"Ah, its nice to be back here!" he siad laying back, but, Cappy layed back a little to far, and he slipped and fell.

"Owww!" he groaned in pain, rubbing his side.Then he felt a pair of arms grab on to him, pulling him up to a standing position.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" said a voice behind him. Cappy turned, and saw a girl. The girl looked about Cappys age, and she had long, dark brown hair, and was wearing a purple dress, and matching flip-flops. She had purple eyes also.

"Um...its o, I'm fine!" said Cappy, still stareing at the girl. He really didin't seem to notice him stareing, until the girl started giggling. Then, Cappy immediatly stopped stareing, and blushed. "U-uh,..uh...I'm Cappy!"

The girl smiled and held out her hand. " Nice to meet you! I'm Penelepe!"

Cappy smiled. " Nice to meet you Penny! Uh..I mean...Penelope?"

Penelepe giggled. "Its ok! You can call me Penny anytime you want!"

Cappy blushed a deep red. "_ What in the world is wrong with me?"_ Cappy thought. "_How come I am acting so shy around a...a...girl!_"

"Um, are you ok?" asked Penelepe. Cappy imediatly shook his head.

"Of course I am!" said Cappy. "Well, I, uh, guess I'll see you around?"

Penelepe nodded. "Ok then! See you later Cappy!"

Cappy waved shyly good-bye to Penelepe. Then he fainted onto the ground again.

"Ah yes!" he said. "She likes me!"

717171717171717171717171717171717

"Hey! Pashmina! Over here!" called Stan.

Pashmina smiled at him and ran over to the table and took a seat. "Hey Stan!"

"Um, so, who are your friends?" asked Stan, pointing to Bijou, Sandy, and Sparkle.

"Oh! Thats right! You don't know them yet! Well, this is Bijou, this is Sandy, and this is Sparkle!"

Stan waved. Sandy groaned.

"Ugh, Pashmina!" said Sandy. "Haven't you relized something about me and Stan?"

"Hmm..." said Pashmina. "Nope! Not a clue!"

Sandy slapped her face. "Pash! We're twins!"

"Oh!" said Pashmina blushing. "Heh, heh sorry!"

"Ha! Its ok!" said Stan. "Well, nice to see you-re friends with my siste-"

"Oh my god!" exclaimed a guy, rushing to sit by Stan. He had short, black hair, and was wearing a short, black tee-shirt, and black shorts." That girl has to be the freakiest girl ever!"

"Girl? What girl?" said Pashmina. The black-haired boy pointed a shaking finger towards a girl with long, dark brown hair, tied in braids, and was wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt, and a denim skirt.

"That girl! Pepper!" he said. "She started feeling my food!"

"Um, what do you mean by, feeling it?" said Stan.

"I mean, feeling it!" said the boy. He then turned to Pashmina, Sandy, Bijou, and Sparkle. "Oh! My names Panda! Whats yours?"

Pashmina, Bijou, Sandy, and Sparkle waved, and introduced them selves.

"Well, if you ask me Panda!" said Pashmina. "I'm pretty sure Pepper just needs some friends!"

"Yeah! Stop being so mean and give her a chance!" said Bijou, laying back in her chair.

But, what Bijou didin't notice, was someone was walking by with her feet out and...

"OW!"

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Bijou. She bent down to help the person out, who she accidently tripped. "I'm so..so..sorry..." Bijous voice trailed off, as she saw the persons face. The person was a boy, with short, red hair, and was wearing an orange tee-shirt, and blue jeans.

"Oh don't worry, its fine!" he said, getting up. "My names Hamtaro! And yours?"

Bijou was still stareing at the boy. But she managed to say, "Bijou!"

Hamtaro smiled. "Nice to meet you Bijou! Oh, and, who are your friends?"

Bijou seemed kind of lost in thought, so Pashmina had to introduce everybody, instead.

"Nice to meet all of you!" said Hamtaro. Then he turned to Bijou. "Especialy you Bijou! Talk to me soon ok?"

Then, Hamtaro walked off. And Bijou? She was still speechless.

"Um Bijou?" said Pashmina waving her hand in Bijous face. "Are you there?"

Bijou continued stareing until...

"I'M SO IN LOVE!" she yelled. Then she fainted onto the ground. Everyone looked at eahother.

"Oh great!" said Sandy. " Looks like Bijou is obseesed with a certain boy named...Hamtaro!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Pashmina smiled.

"Boy, PCA is going to be the best!" she said.

7171771717177171771717717


	3. Boss The Flirt

Special Thanks

PCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCA

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Went the girls alarm clock.

Pashmina manged to lift up her tired hand, and stopped her alarm clock. She slowly grabbed the alarm clock in her hand, and looked at the time on it.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, dropping the alarm clock on the ground.

Bijou, Sandy, and Sparkle woke up with a startle. How startled were they? Well, lets see, Bijou shrieked so loud, that people on the other side of the world might of heard her, Sparkle fell out of her bunk on the bunk bed, (bad news was, she was on the top bunk) and Sandy screamed just about as loud as Bijou, and jumped up, grabbed her pillow, and said, " Wheres the fire?"

All the girls stared at her.

"What? Can't a girl joke?" said Sandy, putting her pillow down. " Anyway, Pashmina, why did you scream anyway?"

"Because!" Pahmina cried out franticly. "Look at our alarm clocks time!"

All the girl looked at the time, and shrieked like Pashmina.

"7:10!" They all screamed.

"Yeah!" said Pashmina. " And our first class starts at seven twenty! We overslept!"

"No duh, that was kind of obvious..." muttered Sparkle.

"Well, we better get ready, andquick!" said Pashmina.

"Pashmina is right!" said Sandy. " Now, lets go!"

Then, the girls ran over to their dressers, to get ready to dress...

5 minutes later...

"Ugh, we look so ugly!" said Sparkle.

Well, heres what they looked like! Pashmina was wearing a pink tee-shirt, that a little stain on it, and normal, plain old pink capris that looked slightly wrinkly because Pashmina didin't have the time to iron it, and she was wearing some old, pink sneakers. And as for her hair, it was a little messy.

Sandy had to settle for plain blue jeans and a blue teeshirt, and her hair was, well, though better brushed than Pashminas hair, had a couple split ends, and slightly statick-y.

Bijou was just wearing a plain, white, dress, and white high heels. Her hair stuck out in differesnt directions, and one of her pigtails was slipping off.

Now, Sparkle, poor Sparkle, was the worst. She had to settle for a un-ironed magenta shirt, and a long denim skirt, and dirty old white sneakers, and her hair was so messy, you might of mistaken her hair for a birds nest!

"Really? Or iz zhat just you?" smirked Bijou with her voice, frenchy as ever.

"Shut up you frenchy jerk!" said shouted Sparkle. She peeled back her lips to reveal a snarly look.

" Make me, you slob!" said Bijou. Her lower lip stuck out.

"Ugh, are you two going to fight forever?" said Sandy. She crossed her arms.

"Most likely..." muttered Pashmina.Then, she noticed the time on the alarm clock. It said 7:17. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkk! Come on guys! We have toget going!"

Then, in a flash, Pashmina ran out the door, followed by Sandy dragging Bijou and Sparkle, who were still bickering.

PCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCA

"Ok, you six graders!"said the science teacher, Mr.Kever." For your first day of science class, you all will be put together as partners! Now, I have placed a small paper on each one of you kids desks, so, you may now pick up the paper, to see who your partner is! "

At this moment, every single six grader, opened up there little peice of paper.

" Please be Penelope, please be Penelope!" Cappy muttered, as he slowly opened his little paper.

" Please be Cappy, please be Cappy! " Penelope muttered under her breath, as, she too, opened up her paper slowly.

Then, when the two opened up their papers...

" Terra! " Cappy exclaimed.

" James! " Penelope exclaimed also.

" That would be us! " Cappy and Penelope slowly turned and saw two people standing there.

One of them was a girl. The girl had log, blond hair, and dark blue eyes, which seemed to be short of hidden by her dark eye shadow. Actully, her entire face was covered with makeup! She was wearing black midrift, and a black miniskirt, and black highheels. Oh, and she was also chewing some bubblegum!

The other person was a guy. he had short, blond hair, and light blue eyes. He was wearing a black teeshirt, that said, " You didn't beat me. I LET you win!", and black jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. He also had a pair of gold studs in his ears.

" I am Terra. " The blond girl said, blowling a small bubble from her bubblegum.

" And I'm James. " The boy said, with a small grin.

" So, you are saying, you, are my partner, Terra? " Cappy asked.

" And you are mine? " Penelope asked James.

" Duh! " James said. " Well, I don't mind working with you! "

Then, James slowly put his arm around Penelope's shoulder. Penelope blushed, but, she shurgged his arm off.

" Errr..right." Penelope said. " Um, well, lets get to work! "

Then, Penelope and James walked off, as Cappy glared after them.

" Who does that guy think he is! " He yelled.

" Oh, come on! Lets go work! " Terra said, dragging Cappy to their seats.

5 Minutes Later...

" Ok, so heres how I think we should do this kind of work! " Cappy said, looking down at him and Terras work.

But, all Terra did was chew her gum, and stare at Cappy.

" Um, hello, are you listening? " Cappy said.

" You are kind of cute. " Terra said to Cappy, still chewing her gum. " Here, let me take off those geeky science goggles..."

Then, as Cappy stood totally still, he let Terra take off his goggles.

" Yep, totally cute! " Terra said.

" Um, uh, t-thanks. " Cappy said, surprised at what Terra said.

" Ok, heres my cellphone number! " Terra said, writeing something down on a peice of paper, and handing it to Cappy.

Cappy looked at the paper closely. It said, in very sloppy handwriting, 555-5569.

" Call me. " Terra said, blowing yet another bubblegum bubble, and winking at Cappy. Cappy looked surprised at first, but he started to think that maybe he should call Terra... or not.

PCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCA

" Hey! Sorry we're late! " Pashmina said, as she and her other three friends took a seat.

" ItsOK ladies! " said Mr.Stevens, their teacher for math. " It appears there is only one other student that is not here..."

" That would be me! Boss Reese! "

The entire class looked over to the classroom door to find a boy, with dark brown hair, which appeared to have a lot of hairgel in it, and bark blue eyes. He was wearing a tan, sleeveless shirt, and black shorts.

" Um..yes. Mr.Reese, go take a seat next to...Miss.Sparkle. " Mr.Stevens said.

Boss nodded, as he walked over to take a seat next to Sparkle.

" Hi babe. " He said to her, with a small wink.

" Back off, or face your ultimate pain! " Sparkle yelled at Boss, clenching her fists. Yet a small blush crept across her cheeks.

" Wow, good looks, but bad atitude! " Boss said. " My kind of girl! "

" Oh, don't even count on it! " Sparkle said, pushing her seat away from Boss.

" Ok, ok, thats enough! " Mr.Stevens said. " Now, as for your first assignment..."

As the class went on and on, the more and more, Boss continued to stare at Sparkle. And, the more he did that, the more Sparkle gave him glares that said, "Back off or your dead! ". And finally, after a few more stares at Sparkle, he gave up, and decided to find another girl to stare at.Finally, his eyes laid on..Bijou.

Boss grinned, as he looked over at Bijou, and stared at her dreamily. But her hair was a bit scary.

Pashmina, who had noticed this, nudged Bijou.

" Don't look now,but Boss is staring at you! " Pashmina said to her.

" What? " Bijou said, then she noticed Boss stareing too. " Oh. I see."

"So, think you like him? " Pashmina said, waggling her eyebrows.

" No way! " Bijou said back. " Boss may like me, but he seems to flirty for me! Besides, I got my own man already! "

Then, as Bijou said this, she stared over at Hamtaro across the room, sighing dreamily.

Pashmina grinned and shook her head.

PCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCA

"Man those classes were boring!" Pashmina said, taking a seat at the lunch table outside.

"Yeah, I even fell asleep in one!" Sparkle laughed.

"Yeah, until that teacher threw an eraser at you!" Sandy laughed.

"Yeah, that little bas-" Sparkle started.

"Sparkle, don't curse in front of me please!" Bijou said.

"I can curse, anytime I want too thank you very much!" Sparkle snapped back. Her eyes flared.

"No, eets impolite, so please don't!" Bijou yelled. She wagged her finger.

"Want some banana pudding in your hair?" said Sparkle grouchily.

"EEK! NON! NON! PAS MES BELLES CHEVEUX!" screamed Bijou, throwing her hands over her head. She had managed to brush it to it's unatural perfection between classes. She ducked down under the table.

"Ugh, that does it!" Sparkle yelled." I am moving to a diffrent spot!"

Then, Sparkle got up, and ran off to a different table.

"Sparkle!" cried Pashmina. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Bijou, under the table. Bijou got up, and dusted herself off.

"You know she was bluffing, right?" said Sandy, blinking a few times.

"Oui." said Bijou. She tossed one of her pigtails. Pashmina and Sandy rolledtheir eyes.

"Well, I'm going to find Sparkle." said Pashmina. She got up, and Sandy followed her. They walked off with their trays in hand.

"Oh, come on guys! She eez not zat great!" Bijou sat and watched them leave. She blinked a few times, then grabbed her chair and ran after them. "WAIT UP!"

PCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCA

New chapter soon! Not much a of a cliffie! FYI, I (Ham-Kelly) wrote the last half, angel73 wrote the first part.


End file.
